


Get well soon won't cover this one

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles claims a broken bone, Scott claims a whiny best friend. Only one of them is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get well soon won't cover this one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Broken square on my [TeenWolfBingo](http://teenwolf-bingo.livejournal.com/) card.

“It's BROKEN!”

“It's not _broken_ you big baby! Let's go!”

“It is to broken.” Stiles muttered, tucking his hand in close to his chest. It was going to hurt like a bitch as it was never mind flapping around while he was running after Scott.

And it did hurt, but probably not as much as getting his ass chomped by the pair of freshly-bitten Omegas currently chasing them. They were obviously new-made wolves, too clumsy and inept to be anything else. But they were also bigger than Scott and looking for a fight. Or a kill. So Scott and Stiles ran. And the Omegas chased. 

Then suddenly Derek and his pack were there. It was a short fight after that. Stiles was very, very glad for that because holy shit did his arm hurt, and he didn't have the energy to run _any more_ , and also his arm hurt, and he couldn't feel his fingers, and everything was really swollen and kind of purple looking. And wow would you look at at his legs had developed a serious wobble and he couldn't seem to stand up very well any more.

He collapsed in a heap and tried to breathe through the pain. God damn he hated fucking supernatural psychos and fucking werewolf bullshit.

“Fucking werewolf bullshit” he muttered blearily from the ground. It didn't make him feel any better but it did alert Scott to the fact that Stiles had sort of... collapsed.

“Hey man.” Scott said gently crouching down. “What's wrong?”

Stiles kind of wanted to scream, he only had the energy for a pathetic groan. “Broken.' he whined and fuck it he had _earned_ a whine or two by this point.

He heard Derek sigh. “I'll get the Camaro. And you” he said pointing at Scott and scowling “can get him loaded into it.”

And that was how Stiles found himself at the ER. Again.

****

Scott hovered while Stiles got prodded and x-rayed and jabbed in the ass (thank god for the good drugs), and watched them inflate a temporary cast on Stiles arm. He even had the decency to look guilty and embarrassed when the doctor asked “Geez Stiles. Why did you wait to come in? This is _really_ broken.” Stiles just gave Scott his best stink-eye and said “Oops.”

****

The next day, after the swelling had gone down, he made them put on a neon pink cast. Just so Scott didn't have any problem remembering that Stiles' arm was in fact BROKEN. He did not miss his best friends wince when he saw it.

Scott tried to apologize for calling him a big baby. Stiles told him his apology needed more heart felt grovelling. And Pizza. And Ice Cream.

Scott went away looking really dejected. 

He came back later with Four Cheese Pizza from Eddy's which was Stiles favorite and all the way across town. And didn't deliver. He also had double-churned Triple Chocolate Swirl ice cream and a really mopey face. 

It mostly worked. Until Stiles discovered, a little later in the week, that the only thing worse than trying to jerk off with a cast was trying to jerk off left handed.


End file.
